Amada mia Atte: Zuko
by Lust18
Summary: Señores Capitulo 10 buenisimo. Sentimientos reconocidos, personas de por medio que lo quieren hacer imposible. ZUTARA! espero que les agrade XD
1. 1 Cartas y arrepentimientos

Hola a todos. Esta es mi primera vez que publico un fic aquí. Espero que les guste mi fic del avatar. Un pequeño resumen.

Zuko se ha arrepentido de haber ayudado a azula a conquistar el reino tierra y decide irse, pero, al despedirse de su tío ve que tiene que disculparse con Katara. Luego de varios días buscándola. Zuko es capturado por unos guardias y por otro lado Katara también. Ahora los dos tienen que arreglárselas para salir de este embrollo sin contar que nuevos sentimientos despertarían entre ellos, pero también esta la sombra de Jin, la chica la cual Zuko una ves gusto.

Amada mía… atte.: Zuko

Capitulo 1: Cartas y arrepentimientos.

Después de haber traicionado a tu tío, Zuko aliado a su hermana Azula deciden comenzar su gobierno en el reino tierra de la manera mas cruel. A todos de la clase alta los rebajaron a simples habitantes y a los de clase baja fueron reducidos a esclavos. Las mujeres sirvieron de sirvientas, los niños y niñas como objetos de caprichos y los hombres de trabajadores. El reino tierra se estaba volviendo un infierno. Azula era emperador y recibía alabanzas de su padre, pero en cambio, Zuko, a pesar de que había ayudado a su hermana en la conquista no recibía ni un vista buena de su padre.

-Querido hermano –dijo Azula desde su trono- Mi padre ha enviado una carta para ti.

-¿Mi… mi padre? –dijo el joven príncipe asombrado- ¿estas segura?

La princesa asintió, acto seguido le hizo entrega de la carta. Zuko titubeaba, no sentía tanta seguridad como para abrirla. Tenía miedo de abrirla pero al mismo tiempo no podía aguantar las ganas de saber que diría su padre. Se volvió a su hermana, ella estaba apoyando su brazo sobre el brazo del trono con un semblante de satisfacción pero al mismo tiempo de crueldad.

-¿Acaso no la vas a abrir? –dijo con un tono desafiante en su vos.

-Por supuesto que lo haré –contesto este dándole la espalda- pero no en tu presencia.

-Como tú quieras –contesto esta levantándose del trono- Principito…

Azula desapareció del salón principal. Zuko volvió a mirar la carta y la apretó con fuerza. Se fue a su habitación sin mirar el sobre, paso por los pasillos recordando como su vida había cambiado desde que interrumpió en la sala del señor del fuego y esta grosería se había vuelto una condena. Subió los escalones con decepción de si mismo y luego recordó las palabras que su padre siempre decía _"Azula nació con suerte… tu con suerte naciste"_ Estas palabras le retumbaban en la cabeza cada ves que subía los escalones. Por fin llego a su habitación, cerro la puerta con cuidado y luego observo su habitación. Una cama decorada con sabanas de ceda. Mesas de noche de caoba todo decorado al estilo rococó. Se acostó en la cama y se dispuso a abrir el sobre.

-Bueno, veamos que nos dice el señor del fuego –dijo este sacando la carta del sobre y comenzando a leerla.

_Zuko, desde que te fuiste exiliado del reino del fuego siempre me ocupe de que todos los que supieran de tu existencia se olvidaran de tu nombre. Ya han pasado unos años desde que tu nombre comenzó a ser olvidado y ni tu hermana Azula ni yo nos preocupamos por ti, pero luego supimos que el habías encontrado al avatar y esto nos hizo pensar en que tal ves tendrías la posibilidad de regresar, pero luego supimos que nos habías traicionado y luego de la muerte del Almirante Zhao decidí enviar a tu hermana a terminar lo que tu no pudiste. Luego supe que estabas contra nosotros y contra el avatar y eso te obligo a desaparecer y a hacerte pasar por un miembro del reino de la tierra, pero ahora ayudaste a Azula a conquistar el reino de la tierra y al mismo tiempo traicionaste a tu tío Iroh. Debo decir que cualquier padre se sentiría orgulloso pero yo no… Mis órdenes fueron bien claras, solo regresarías y obtendrías mi perdón si me traías al avatar. Si quieres puedes darme todos los reinos que quieras pero no te aceptare si no cumples la tarea que te impuse._

_No tengo más que decir… Esta carta no fue hecha con el motivo de felicitarte, sino con el motivo de recordarte cual es tu deber si quieres regresar con nosotros…_

_Atte.: El señor del fuego _

Zuko estaba en shock, su padre lo habia rechazado de nuevo y ahora estaba arrepentido de haber ayudado a su hermana a conquistar ba sing sei.

-¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! –gritó este mientras quemaba la carta- ¡ahhhhhhhhhh!

Desde afuera de la habitación se encontraba una chica sonriendo satisfechamente arregostada de la pared escuchando los gritos de ira y decepción por parte de su hermano que se encontraba dolido.


	2. 2 Lo lamento mucho

Capítulos 2: lo lamento mucho.

Después de calmar su ira, Zuko decidió irse del reino a vagar y a organizar sus pensamientos. Se fue directo al closet y saco sus pertenencias mas privadas. Luego se dirigió al baño y se lavo la cara, veía como el agua del grifo se perdía en la alcantarilla, veía como sus esperanzas se iban también. Se levanto y se seco la cara, salio del baño, tomo el bolso que se encontraba en la cama y abrió la puerta, para su sorpresa estaba Azula con los brazos cruzados.

-¿A dónde crees que vas Zuko?

-Azula- contesto el chico sorprendido- yo… me tengo que ir.- Se abrió paso y salio de la habitación, pero antes de alejarse Azula le sujeto la mano.

-Suéltame –dijo este sin mirar atrás.

-No me respondiste –exclamo con una mirada malévola- sabia que ibas a huir después de leer esa carta.

-Entonces no me detengas –Zuko forcejeó y se soltó- Puedes estar tranquila, no voy a interferir en los planes del reino fuego y tampoco atrapare al avatar.

-Sabia que eras un cobarde –interrumpió Azula cruzando los brazos.

-Piensa lo que quieras –Contesto mientras avanzaba y se alejaba de su hermana.

Azula se quedo viendo al imagen de su hermano desapareciendo por la oscuridad del pasillo. Sonreía malévolamente y con satisfacción. De entre la oscuridad aparecieron dos ninjas de la nación del fuego.

-¿Lo capturamos ahora princesa Azula? –dijo uno de los ninjas.

-No, dejemos que piense que esta libre –se dio la vuelta- cuando yo les de la orden ustedes lo capturaran.

-Entendido –dijeron los dos en coro y desaparecieron.

Luego de avanzar y recorrer todo el castillo, Zuko llego a las mazmorras donde se encontraba su Tío. Se volvió al guardia y le pidió que abriera la celda para despedirse de su tío.

-¡Yo no quiero que ese traidor me vea! –exclamo Iroh desde la celda.

El guardia abrió la celda haciendo caso omiso a lo que había pedido el prisionero. Zuko entro y vio a su tío sentado en el suelo y apoyando la espalda contra la pared. Tenía un grillete en el tobillo y las ropas sucias y desaliñadas. Este no lo miraba, tenia los ojos cerrados y las manos tomadas una de la otra en posición de loto.

-Hola tío –dijo apenado y con la cabeza baja.

-……..

-Acabe de recibir una carta de mi padre.

-……..

-Dice que no me reconoce nada, que podría conquistar miles de naciones pero nunca me dejaría regresar si no le llevo lo que inicialmente me pedido.

-……

-¡Por favor di algo! –exclamo volviendo a verlo desesperado.

-¿Que quieres que diga príncipe? –contestó este con los ojos cerrados- ¿quieres que te diga que todo va a estar bien? ¿Qué no hay nada de que preocuparse?

-pues yo…

-¡No! Nada esta bien –exclamo levantándose de un golpe- ¡ahora la única que nación que podía detener a Osai esta acabada!

-Nunca pensé que esto terminaría así –contesto con la vos temblorosa.

-Y ahora estas arrepentido y piensas escapar –Zuko asintió con la cabeza- jamás pensé que terminarías así Zuko.

-No vine a que me dieras otra lección –dijo levantando un poco el tono de voz- Vine a decir que lo siento ya a ayudarte a escapar.

-No necesito tu ayuda –dijo este volviendo a sentarse.

-¿Y como piensas escapar tu solo?

-Príncipe Zuko, estas olvidando que soy viejo y sabio –este lo miro y sonrió- Vete y trata de calmar tu ira y confusión.

-Lo siento mucho tío –este se dio la vuelta y comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta.

-pero –exclamo Iroh. Zuko se volvió a verlo- tienes que disculparte con otra persona.

-¿Y con quien? –pregunto este extrañado.

-Con cierta maestra agua amiga del avatar –dijo este con una sonrisa picara.

Zuko se sorprendió y un recuerdo le llego a la mente. Una chica de 14 años, con ropa de la tribu de agua, de piel canela y ojos azules, cabello castaño y sujetado por una trenza.

-¡Estas loco! –gritó Zuko nervioso- ¡¿por que debería disculparme con ella?!

-Ella confió en ti, tu le diste razón para confiar –hizo una pausa- y la traicionaste. Si este arrepentido es verdadero entonces deberías ir a pedirle disculpas.

Zuko recordó lo que había sucedido en la celda de cristal cuando quedo encerrado con Katara.

**Flash back**

-Yo podría quitarte esa cicatriz –dijo tocando su rostro.

-Las cicatrices no se quitan –contesto Zuko quitando su mano de su rostro.

-Tengo agua del estanque de los espíritus de la luna y del mar –saco un pequeño frasco- tal ves esto podría ayudar aunque no estoy segura.

**Final Flash back**

-Hasta luego tío –dijo Zuko saliendo de la celda.

-Hasta pronto sobrino –contesto este en voz baja y cautelosa- nos volveremos a ver.


	3. 3 Otra persona

Capitulo 3: otra persona….

Después de disculparse y salir del castillo, el joven príncipe no podía dejar de pensar _"disculapete con la amiga del avatar"_ esas palabras no podían irse de su mente y estaba comenzando a sentir que debía hacerlo. Mientras atravesaba la ciudad paso por una fuente la cual le recordó cuando estuvo allí con Jin… y fue donde se besaron. Se quedo viendo el lugar unos minutos recordando aquel momento.

-Si me gustabas… pero estoy lleno de problemas –dijo Zuko en voz baja.

-¿Lee? –dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Zuko se volvió y vio a Jin, estaba vestida con su vestido verde y tenia el cabello amarrado con una trenza mientras que dos mechones de su cabello caían en su rostro (N.A: recordaran que el nombre de Zuko en ese lugar es Lee).

-Jin –dijo este sorprendido. Ella se lanzo a abrasarlo.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte.

-Yo… -este separo a Jin de su cuerpo y bajó la mirada.- no puedo, es muy complicado.

-¿Qué? Pensé… que yo te gustaba –dijo colocando una de sus manos en su rostro, en la mejilla donde estaba su cicatriz.

Zuko levanto la mirada y, en vez de mirar a Jin miró la imagen de Katara. Este se separo y se restregó los ojos. ¿Acaso es que su arrepentimiento era tan grande que no podía dejar de pensar en Katara?

-Lee ¿Qué pasa? –exclamo Jin preocupada.

-Lo lamento Jin –contesto- pero cuando te veo, veo a otra chica, con la cual debo disculparme. Ahora estoy muy perturbado y decidí irme para reflexionar.

-¿Entonces… te gusta otra? –dijo Jin bajando el rostro.

-No me gusta –Zuko se acerco y tomo las manos de Jin- es que cometí un error… y debo arreglarlo.

-Entiendo –contestó con el semblante triste- supongo que no te volveré a ver.

-No lo se Jin, pero… -Zuko levanto el rostro y la chica y le dio un tierno beso. Luego lo miro de nuevo.

-Espero que con esto no me olvides nunca Lee –dijo sonrojada.

Zuko sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Luego se dio media vuelta y se fue. Al llegar a la puerta de la ciudad les pidió a los guardias que le abrieran las puertas, mientras estas se abrían Zuko miro la ciudad y recordó los buenos momentos y los malo. Luego se volvió a las puertas y salio por ellas. Se cerraban miraba su nuevo camino… unos bosques frondoso y montañas lejanas…

-Ahora a buscar a esa… amiga del avatar –Dijo mirando fijamente el horizonte. Acto seguido, comenzó a avanzar hacia su nuevo destino.

Aang se había recuperado del ataque que le había hecho azula, y después de reflexionar decidió entrenar mas fuerte para así poder dominar los cuatro elementos. Ya tenia dominados el elemento del agua y del aire, pero le faltaba un poco dominar el de la tierra y ni de hablar del fuego. Los cuatro jóvenes y las dos criaturas (Appa y Momo) se encontraban en una montaña cerca de Ba sing se. Aang estaba practicando junto con Toph, Sokka se encontraba tratando de pescar uno peses y Katara cepillaba el pelo de Appa, junto con momo cabe a resaltar. Aang nota que Katara esta un poco triste y decide acercársele (recordemos que esta en pleno entrenamiento y Toph no es nada paciente)

-¿Katara que te ocurre? –Dice acercándosele- ¿Por qué estas tan… ahhhhhhhhhhhh –Antes de terminar la frase Aang fue despedido por una montaña de tierra.

-Le dije que no me gustaban esas interrupciones de la nada –contesta Toph sacudiéndose las mano. Luego mira a Katara y ve su semblante- Katara… llevas así desde que Azula ataco a Aang.

-Yo… no se, estoy muy confundida –dijo volviendo a mirar a su amiga.

- esto no es solo por Aang ¿no es así?

-¿de que hablas? –se levanto.

-Cuando te vi... que irónico, no puedo ver jajaja –dijo tratando de alegrar a Katara, pero esta le planto una mirada de tristeza- este bueno… pude ver que estabas confiando en alguien antes de esa batalla y que te traiciono –Katara se sorprendió- Es aquel príncipe del fuego ¿no?

-¿Pero de que estas hablando? –contesto subiendo la vos.

-Estas mintiendo… -dijo con vos cantada.- No temas… no le diré a nadie.

-Gracias Toph –contesto esta con una sonrisa.

-Aang!!! Sigamos con el entrenamiento –grito la ciega mientras se dirigía hacia el niño.


	4. 4 Un sueño contigo

Hola a todos!!! Gracias a ustedes por los reviews, son muy amables de su parte… Disculpen por no escribir desde hace un tiempito. Estaba ocupada con las clases y con un problema que hay en mi país (Venezuela) seguramente habrán visto las noticias jejeje. Bueno aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo.

Capitulo 4: Un sueño contigo.

Zuko comienza a atravesar aquel bosque, sin saber que es lo que le deparaba el futuro. Piensa en donde se puede encontrar Katara pero en un reino tan grande ¿Dónde se podría encontrar? Después de hacer un pequeño campamento, se dispuso a cazar unos conejos para comer. Afortunadamente logra cazar unos dos conejos, acto seguido, se dispone a despellejarlos. Mientras les quitaba la piel y todo lo demás, recordó las palabras de su tío seguidas por lo que había pasado en la caverna.

-tienes que disculparte…

Imágenes de aquella caverna llenaban su mente, aquella mano suave y tersa acariciándole la cicatriz mientras una chica se preocupaba por su bien estar, y este le había dado una patada por al espalda traicionándola.

Dejo los conejos y coloco sus codos en sus rodillas y sus manos en su rostro, sacudiéndose la cabeza en señal de confusión. Ese rostro, no lo puede sacar de su cabeza. Esos ojos azules penetrantes y esa sonrisa tan hermosa. Se sacudía más la cabeza, aun con más fuerza, pero nada… esa imagen permanecía en su cabeza.

-¡Que demonios pasa! –Exclamo levantándose del tronco- por que no puedo quitar su imagen de mi cabeza. Tal vez si me acuesto a dormir deje de pensar.

Se acostó y trato de relajarse hasta que lentamente fue quedándose dormido en un profundo sueño. En el sueño Zuko se encontraba en el palacio de su padre, recibiendo un reconocimiento de su parte y devolviendo su honor.

-Hijo mió –dijo el señor del fuego colocando una mano en su hombro- bienvenido a casa.

Las puertas del palacio se abrieron y todos sus amigos y familiares, he incluso su tío estaba allí. Todo estaba perfecto, y su padre lo alababa con felicidad hasta que Azula se acerco con una cara maliciosa.

-Zuzu, te tengo una sorpresa –de entre las sombras apareció unos guardias de la nación del fuego jalando unas cadenas y esas cadenas arrastraban a Katara, mal herida y descuidada. Zuko se horrorizo, miro a todos los presentes y todos menos su tío, que miraba con tristeza y decepción el suelo, estaban mirando con placer a la chica herida, riéndose y mofándose de su desgracia.- ¿Qué pasa Zuzu? ¿Acaso no te gusto tu presente?

Todos reían y disfrutaban y la pobre de Katara apenas tenia fuerzas para subir la cabeza y mirar a Zuko.

-Confié en ti príncipe Zuko –dijo entre cortado- confié en ti.

Lanzaron a la chica frente azula y esta se disponía a matarla con su fuego azul. La niña cerró los ojos y azula disparo. Zuko grito.

-NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!

Katara despierta de un mal sueño, estaban a punto de matarla, junto a ella se despierta Toph.

-¿Qué paso Katara? –dije restregándose los ojos.

-Tuve… un mal sueño –dijo restregándose los ojos

-¿Qué sucedía en ese sueño? –pregunto mientras se arreglaba el cabello.

-Había sido secuestrada por los guardias de la nación del fuego y después de tortúrame, me jalaron por cadenas al salón del castillo –hizo una pausa para respirar- luego vi a todos los de la realeza y allí vi a Zu…

-A Zuko no es así –interrumpió la ciega mientras miraba picadamente a Katara. Ella volvió a mírala asombrada- ¿Y luego que paso?

-Luego me lanzaron frente a Azula y antes de matarme le dije a Zuko que había confiado en el –agarro la manta con fuerza- Zuko grito que no y me desperté.

-A mi me parece que te afecto mucho lo del príncipe ese –se rió.

-¿A que te refieres con eso Toph? – contesto molesta

-A nada… no le hagas caso a una ciega -se acostó- vuelve a dormir.

Katara miro a Toph y sonrió "_es verdad que puedes saber mis sentimientos a través de la tierra" _pensó y luego se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente, todos ya despiertos y descansados se dispusieron a seguir su camino. Mientras que Aang terminaba de empacar momo apareció muy exaltado y emocionado.

-¿Que pasa momo? -el pequeño animal le jalaba la ropa y señalaba el este. Luego alzo vuelo y Aang también.

Los demás vieron como Aang se iba hacia el este. Sokka terminando de empacar vio el collar de Katara en el suelo, lo recogió y se lo llevo. Esta se encontraba montando las cosas encima de Appa.

-Se te calló esto –dijo acercándose- deberías tener mas cuidado, no vayas a perderlo de nuevo.

-Gracias Sokka –este se disponía a ponérselo pero mientras pasaba las manos en su cuello recordó cuando Zuko la había capturado y tenía en sus manos su collar. Se aparto.

-¿Que te sucede? –dijo Sokka extrañado- desde que empacamos estas distinta.

-No es nada –contesto tomando el collar. Luego se lo puso sola- estoy bien, de veras.

Antes de poder continuar la conversación Aang llego con grandes noticias, no muy lejos de allí, estaba un poblado más o menos grande y allí fue donde se encontraba el rey tierra.

-con que allí fue a parar –dijo Toph cruzando los brazos.- Este rey, dice que va a un lugar y se queda toda la noche.

-Bueno, andando –dijo Katara

Los chicos se montaron en Appa (el oso del rey seguía con ellos) y se dirigieron al poblado.

Zuko había empacado y salido se ese campamento que había hecho, y luego de caminar muchos Kilómetros había encontrado un poblado en donde quedarse ese día.

-Este día será un día interesante –dijo acomodándose su bolso.

-Este día será un día interesante –dijo Katara mirando a los chicos. Y brindándole una sonrisa.

Y efectivamente, ese día iba a ser un día muy interesante.


	5. 5 Una adivinacion mas para Katara

Capitulo 5: Una adivinación mas para Katara.

Appa aterrizo en un bosque al lado del poblado, este protestaba el no poder ir al poblado con ellos. Aang trataba de calmarlo.

-Lo lamento appa, pero si te llevamos, los hombres de la nación del fuego te verán y sabrán que estamos allí. –El animal seguía protestando.

-creo que no quiere quedarse solo –dijo Katara colocando sus manos en su cintura- No te preocupes Appa, Sokka se quedara contigo.

-¡¿Qué?! –Protesto- ¿Por qué me tengo que quedar yo con la bola de pelos?

-Por que appa necesita un gran guerrero como tu –contesto Toph dándole una palmada en la espalda.

-Si claro, aprovéchense del único que no es un maestro de un elemento ¬¬.

-De acuerdo –Aang volvió a mirar a appa- Momo también se va a quedar, regresaremos pronto.

Los demás chicos se fueron y solo se quedaron momo, appa y Sokka. Momo se acerco a Sokka en señal de curiosidad, este lo mira de reojo.

-¿Qué quieres mandril? –dijo este con voz un tanto aburrida. El pequeño lémur inclino la cabeza hacia un lado.

Ya en el poblado Aang, Toph y Katara se dispusieron a comprar algunas cosas. Había todas clases de cosas, Juguetes para niños, instrumentos musicales, espectáculos de calle con monos. Era un bazar completo. Toph se quedo en una esquina escuchando a unos músicos tocar una melodía hermosa, Katara se quedo en un puesto de vegetales haciendo tratos con la vendedora. Por otro lado, Aang se paseaba por las calles hasta que llego a una plaza donde había un espectáculo de unas bailarinas. Eran tres chicas, se notaba su diferencia de edades. Una de 16, otra de 14 y otra que parecía de 11años. Estas chicas bailaban con unas telas de seda que movían para todos lados. Pero una chica le llamo la atención, la chica más pequeña. Se le hacia muy familiar y trato de recordar a quien se le parecía pero nada, así que se dispuso a disfrutar del espectáculo. Luego de haber terminado, Aang se le fue acercando mientras una muchedumbre fue a felicitar a las tres bailarinas, hasta que cuando quedo cara a cara con la pequeña esta se emociono al verlo y lo abrazo.

-No puedo creer que estas aquí!!!!! –exclamo mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor del jovencito.

-Disculpa pero ¿nos conocemos?- dijo Aang un poco sonrojado.

-Ya no te acuerdas de mi? –se aparto y se volvió hacia atrás- Tía Wu!!! Ven, ¿adivina a quien me encontré?!!!

-¿Tía Wu? –dijo este extrañado. De pronto recordó a la tía Wu y a una pequeña niña que se había enamorado de él. La miro y esta lo miro también- ¿Meng?

-Si te acuerdas de mi! –exclamo la niña colocando los brazos hacia atrás.

-Pero estas totalmente distinta –contesto el maestro aire dando unos paso hacia atrás y mirando a la niña.

Y efectivamente la niña había cambiado. Ya no tenía los cabellos duro, ahora eran más suaves y sedosos. Ya sus dientes estaban derechos ¿causa que no sabemos cual fue? Y su apariencia era mas hermosa… era una niña completamente diferente (NA: claro esta mas bonita por que esta un pelo maquillada… espectáculo es espectáculo)

-¿Pero que paso? – dijo el niño rascándose la cabeza.

-Casi nada, solo unos cuantos meses de tratamiento de cabello y citas con el odontólogo para unir esos dientes –dijo tía Wu acercándose por detrás- ¿Cómo has estado Aang?

-Muy bien tía Wu –contesto este brindándole una sonrisa a la adivina.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no te veíamos –interrumpió la pequeña bailarina

-si también nosotros –sonrió y luego coloco una mano en la cabeza- ¿pero que hacen aquí? ¿Por que dejaron la aldea?

Las dos mujeres agacharon la cabeza en señal de decepción y sus semblantes de mostrares tristes y melancólicos. Las dos mujeres se miraron y Meng le hizo una seña en con la cabeza a tía Wu. Pero antes de que esta hablara Katara apareció con un imperio de comida y vegetales.

-Aang!!! Este lugar es esplendido –dijo levantando las bolsas que tenia en sus manos. Aquí es maravilloso comprar.

-Mira Katara quienes están aquí –contesto Aang señalando a tía Wu y a Meng.

-Tía Wu!!! ¿Como has estado? –Dijo entusiasmada, luego miro a Meng pero no la reconoció- Y de ti no me acuerdo.

-quien diría que sigues siendo un "floozy" –dijo colocando sus manos en la cintura. (NA: no se que es un floozy, solo se que así llama Meng a Katara)

-¿Meng? –contesto la joven un poco espantada.

La niña sonrió, acto seguido, la tía Wu los invito a su casa en el poblado. Por otro lado al llegar a la casa Toph se encontraba en la puerta esperando.

-Toph ¿Cómo sabias que veníamos por acá? –pregunto Aang anonadado.

-Recuerda que aquí hay pura tierra –contesto la chica modestamente- además escuche su conversación.

-¿Quien es esta chica? –pregunto tía Wu.

-Es una amiga, se unió a nosotros hace ya un tiempo –contesto Katara dejando las bolsas en el suelo.

-¿Y Sokka? –dijo Meng dejando la tela en el suelo de la casa.

-Esta cuidando a appa –contesto el avatar.

-Ya veo –contesto al adivina- bueno pasen.

Adentro todos se pusieron cómodos, las tres bailarinas se cambiaron y se colocaron ropas cómodas y sencillas. Aang, Katara y Toph se sentaron en unos puff, mientras que Tía Wu y Meng se sentaron en unas alfombras. Las dos chicas se fueron a la cocina a prepárales algo de comer.

-Tía Wu- dijo Aang interrumpiendo el silencio- nos ibas a contar que ocurrió con tu aldea.

-De acuerdo –susurro tristemente.- Después de que ustedes se fueron la primera semana todo estuvo bien, pero al pasar a la segunda, mientras hacia mis adivinaciones matutinas vi que la nación del fuego nos iba a atacar. Prepare todo para ese momento. Utilizamos a nuestros mejores guerreros pero todo fue en vano, la nación del fuego nos había conquistado. –un silencio perturbador embargo todo el salón.

-Afortunadamente –continuo la pequeña Meng- tía Wu, Kana, Fhao y yo logramos escapar, inmediatamente decidimos ir a Ba sing se, pero antes de llegar tía Wu vio que Ba sing se iba a ser derrotada y pasamos de largo –la pequeña tomo aire y siguió con el relato- luego vimos este pequeño poblado y decidimos establecernos aquí.

-¿pero no podrían los hombres de la nación del fuego agarrar este poblado? –pregunto Katara inclinándose hacia ellas.

-Nosotras también nos hacíamos esas preguntas –interrumpió tía Wu- pero luego nos dijeron que este poblado había sido separado de la guerra. Aquí no hay suficiente gente como para que se enfrenten a la nación del fuego, y que ellos no se tomarían la molestia de conquistar un lugar tan inservible.

Los tres jóvenes se quedaron callados, estaban impresionados con lo que les había sucedido. Mas sin embargo no podían hacer nada. Ya habían sido derrotados hace no mucho. Ahora solo querían estar absortos de la situación. Las dos chicas estaban entrando con té y galletas

-Veo que ustedes acaban de sufrir mucho ¿no es así? –pregunto tía Wu tomando el te de la bandeja.

-Se podría decir que si –contesto Toph virando la cabeza.

Los demás presentes tomaron su té calladamente, nadie omitía un solo ruido, solamente el de los sorbos de té. Meng miraba de reojo a Katara pero preocupada. Por otro lado, la tía Wu también se percato de la tristeza de Katara. La pequeña y la adivina se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza.

-Katara mi niña –esta volvió a verla- ¿Te sientes bien?

-Eh? –balbuceo la maestra agua. Toph se ahogo con el té, sabía la razón de esa pregunta.

-Que si te sientes bien.

-Si, por supuesto.

Meng volvió a mirar a tía Wu y esta le devolvió la mirada. Tía Wu se levanto y se dirigió hacía donde Katara estaba. La tomo por el brazo y la levanto, esta dejo el té en la mesa y se la llevo a su cuarto de adivinación. Aang todo confundido miro a Meng y a Toph, estas se quedaron en su puesto bebiendo el té.

-Esta muy bueno el té –dijo Toph terminando de beber un sorbo. Meng asintió.

Ya dentro de la habitación tía Wu le cedió a Katara un asiento, esta se sentó confundida.

-Tía Wu que significa esto –pregunto la chica.

La adivina saco sus cartas y las coloco en la mesa que las separaba. Uno por una fue sacando y cada ves que sacaba mas, su semblante cambiaba, a veces se ponía feliz, otras horrorizada, otra confundida hasta que llego a cierta carta que hizo que su semblante de colocara triste y melancólico.

-Tía Wu –dijo Katara extrañada por su cara- ¿Qué sucede?

-Hay mi niña –dijo esta volviendo a verla- te ha tocado duro desde la ultima ves que no vimos.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Esta carta me dice que estuviste a punto de perder a Aang –Katara bajo la mirada- pero también me dice que tuviste un acercamiento con un chico el cual confiaste y luego te traiciono.

-No se a que chico te refieres –dijo malhumorada y girando la cabeza hacia un lado.

-Mi niña, no te pongas así. Este chico no es malo.

-¿¡Que no es malo!? –Exclamo levantándose del asiento- ¡Me dijo que había cambiado!, ¡me hizo confiar en su palabra!, ¡y yo estuve a punto de ayudarlo! ¿¡Y me dices que no es malo!?

-Mi niña siéntate –dijo con pausada y calmada. Esta se volvió a sentar. Luego, comenzó a sacar más cartas.- Tu futuro dice que has de ser traicionada, pero al mismo tiempo veras que los mas opuestos pueden estar juntos… El te esta buscando mi niña.

-Mas bien buscar al avatar para matarlo –exclamo al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se aguaban.

-No cariño –saco tres cartas, donde en una se encontraba el símbolo de la nación del fuego, otra el de la nación del agua y en otra una rosa envuelta por un manto de seda negro- te busca a ti para pedirte perdón.

-¿Perdón? Dijo esta secándose las pequeñas lágrimas que había brotado- el es un hombre muy orgulloso. Apuesto que el perdón no esta en su vocabulario.

-Ven mi niña.

Tía Wu llego a Katara a una fuente que se encontraba en su habitación, estaba decorada con flores y matas de verdad, había peces en su interior y emanaba un aura de paz y tranquilidad. Las dos se posaron en frente de el.

-Esta fuente –señalando el agua en su interior- tiene el poder de mostrar imágenes. Observemos que es lo que te dice.

El agua comenzó a mecerse sola y formo un remolino de la nada, luego de unos segundos el agua se calmo y unas imágenes aparecieron en el. El fuego acechando todo, la figura de un joven combatiendo contra ese fuego y cuatro maestros de cada elemento apoyándolo por detrás.

-Aquí muestra que el avatar no peleara solo –tradujo tía Wu- cuatro chicos, un maestro tierra, un maestro agua, un maestro Aire y un maestro Fuego lo ayudaran en su victoria.

-Pero como…

-Deja que prosiga… después reapoderemos tus preguntas.

El remolino volvió y luego de unos segundos se disipo, nuevas imágenes aparecieron en el, El agua y el fuego formando un círculo entre ellos feliz y armoniosamente y en el centro se escuchaba el llanto de un bebe.

-¿Qué significa ese circulo? ¿y ese llanto de un bebe? -pregunto Katara mirando a Tía Wu.

-¿Recuerdas que, la primera ves que te hice una adivinación te dije que estarías con un gran maestro de los elementos? –la chica asintió.

-Me estabas hablando de Aang ¿no es asi?

-Yo no estaba hablando de Aang –Tía Wu miro la fuente- el chico es un maestro fuego, ¿o me equivoco?

-Espera estas insinuando que…. -Tía Wu sonrió picadamente.- Jamás!!

Katara salio de la habitación rápidamente, molesta y muy enojada. Al salir Aang la recibió de pie pero esta ni lo observo, salio de la sala y luego de la casa cerrando la puerta de entrada de un solo golpe. Tía Wu Salió de la habitación con una risita picara.

-¿Que le paso a Katara? –pregunto Aang a tía Wu.

-Nada, solo que no le gusta que le digan la verdad –Tía Wu, Meng y Toph comenzaron a reírse mientras que Aang se disponía a salir- No te atrevas muchacho. Tiene que estar sola.

Aang se sentó y siguió bebiendo te mientras observaba la puerta. Toph miro a tía Wu y le sonrió.

-Como que este día será interesante para Katara –dijo sacándose cerilla del oído.

-Tienes razón maestra tierra –dijo cruzada de brazos- tienes razón.

Zuko, luego de tener horas y horas de haber llegado y de haber comprado vivieres decide descansar en una fuente escondida en una de las calle. Se sienta en la orilla y saca su cantimplora llena de agua. Acto seguido toma un poco y el resto lo vierte en su cabeza.

-Esto es muy delicioso –agrega mientras mueve la cabeza. Recuerda de nuevo lo que sucedió en la caverna con Katara- Tengo que disculparme lo mas pronto posible… no puedo creer que este diciendo esto.

Cierra los ojos y trata de relajarse.

Katara recorre malhumorada las calles y balbuceando para ella misma.

-¿Yo y Zuko? Eso jamás, ese chico no tiene corazón alguno. No le importa nada en este mundo!

Pasando por las calles ve una fuente escondida y decide ir a mojarse la cara.

-Esto es increíble… ¿comos e atreve a decir eso? –llega al lugar en silencio y caminando hacia un lado de la fuente tropieza con los pies de una persona.

-Lo siento, discúlpame –dijeron los dos en coro.

Katara fue tomada por aquella persona y al levantar vio la cara de aquel ser con el cual había tropezado…

Tu! –susurraron los dos mientras que sus rostros quedaban muy cerca… ninguno omitía palabra alguna, solo podían sentir la respiración del otro. Katara y Zuko se había encontrado y ninguno hacia nada por romper el momento.


	6. 6 Un fatidico secuestro

Hola a todos, otras ves me he ausentado y lo lamento mucho. Ahora también me he ausentado ya que no han dejado muchos reviews y no se, eso me da a pensar que no llama mucho la atención. Un petición, por favor dejen un review, aunque sea diciendo si les gusta o no. Jejeje

Bueno aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo… no se si será tan interesante. Besos!!!!

Capitulo 6: Un fatídico secuestro.

Zuko y Katara se habían encontrado, estaban frente a frente en la fuente. Ninguna decía nada ya que el asombro que poseían hacia que sus bocas quedaran mudas. Luego de unos momentos, Katara recobro el aliento y empujo a Zuko, este callo en la fuente y mientras se levantaba, una corriente de agua lo lanzaba contra una pared, este aturdido logro levantarse.

-¿Por qué no te defiendes? –exclamo Katara

-No tengo por que hacerlo –dijo este apoyándose en la pared.

-déjate de tonterías y defiéndete –volvió a exclamar mientras lo atacaba con otra corriente de agua.

La chica siguió atacando, mas el joven maestro fuego no respondía a las agresiones hechas por la joven. Esta no paraba y este chocaba contra las paredes. Después de una sucesión de ataques, Katara se detiene para descansar y para observara a Zuko, El pobre estaba boca abajo, con su mano tapándose una herida en el brazo izquierdo y con la cara toda lastimada con raspones y moretones.

-No lo entiendo –dijo mientras soltaba el agua y la devolvía a la fuente- ¿por que no te defiendes?

-Es… muy… complicado –dijo entre cortado al mismo tiempo que se revisaba su brazo.

-¿complicado? –dijo cruzando los brazos- Tu fuiste el dijo que había cambiado, tu fuiste el que ayudo a azula, tu… -se le llenaron de lagrimas los ojos- dejaste que estuviera a punto de morir… ¡¿y me dices que es complicado?!

-No vengo a aquí a pelear –dijo mientras se levantaba y se acercaba- yo vengo a…

-Aquí están!!! –interrumpió una voz a la afueras del callejón.

Cuando los dos jóvenes se volvieron, estaba un guardia del reino tierra. Segundos después una mana de guardias rodearon a los dos jóvenes y los apresaron, estos trataron de explicar, mas estos no les hacían caso, los dos maestros estaban en problemas. Luego de llevarlos a las fuerzas por los callejones, llegaron a una de las salidas de emergencia de la ciudad, allí los chicos fueron sacados y metidos en un carruaje, amarrados y amordazados. Les esparcieron un somnífero y al poco tiempo fueron cayendo en un sueño profundo.

Ya en la noche, en la casa de tía Wu, Aang estaba muy preocupado por la tardanza de Katara.

-Ya no aguanto mas –dijo este levantándose de un golpe- voy a buscar a Katara.

-Alto ahí Aang –dijo tía Wu colocándose en la puerta- dejemos que Toph lo haga.

-¿Toph? –dijo Aang volviendo a verla.

-¿yo? –contesto abriendo los ojos en dirección a tía Wu. La adivina hizo una risa graciosa e inmediatamente la bandida ciega se levanto sonriente.- Con gusto lo haré.

-¿Pero por que ella puede ir y yo no? –exclamo Aang volviendo a ver a tía Wu.

-En estos momentos Katara esta un poco… estresada y no hay nada que una mejor amiga –volvió a ver a Toph que ya se encontraba en la puerta- No tardes por favor.

-No se preocupe –salio por la puerta y se marcho. Aang se quedo viendo una taza de te con el semblante preocupado. Tía Wu sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

Afuera, Toph trato de buscar a Katara a través de la tierra mas sin embargo no la encontraba. Decidió hacerlo ala manera de las ciegas… Preguntar.

-Disculpe…

-No, lo siento…

-ha visto a…

-No para nada…

Y luego de unos cuantos minutos buscando y preguntando dio con la pista y con una persona.

-¿Disculpe ha visto a una chica de la tribu del agua? -pregunto a unos chicos.

-No, lo siento, pero no hemos visto a ninguna chica de la tribu agua.

-Yo vi a una chica de la tribu agua –dijo una mujer regordeta cargando unas papas en una cesta- ¿Era de cabello largo y con una trenza?

-la verdad no se –dijo mientras señalaba sus ojos- soy ciega.

-Oh bueno, seguramente era ella ya que llevaba ropa de la tribu de agua. La vi en una fuente que hay por ese callejón –dijo apuntando el mismo- estaba con un chico que tenía una cicatriz en la cara.

-Entonces la vieja tenía razón –dijo colocando sus brazos en la cintura.- Gracias señora… ¿pero podría llevarme? no se cual callejón.

La señora sonrió y tomo a Toph por el brazo y la llevo hasta el callejón. Allí había una fuente mas no estaba Katara ni Zuko. Toph logro escuchar la vos de unos hombres hablando sobre unos jóvenes capturados.

-Que saben de esos chico –exclamo acercándose a ellos.

-Fueron arrestados y llevados hacia las afueras de la ciudad.

-Ho no.

Toph se fue hacia la casa de tía Wu y al llegar abrió las puertas de un golpe. Y tomo a la tía Wu por el brazo suavemente y la llevo hasta una esquina de la sala.

-Donde esta Katara -dijo Aang mirando a Toph, esta se encontraba despalda a él.

-ella esta con Sokka y appa, esta buscando unas cosas –luego se volvió a tía Wu y comenzó a susurrar.- Ella fue capturada por unos guardias, y esta junto con el príncipe de la nación de fuego.

-Ya veo –dijo en un susurro mas bajo- ve con Sokka y búscala, ve con appa también.

-Muy bien –se volvió y se fue de la casa.

-Tía Wu –dijo Aang con una expresión de determinación- ¿Dónde está Katara?

-Ella esta con su hermano, al parecer pasara la noche allí y Toph ira a acompañarla.

-Entonces también iré –se levanto.

-Aang –dijo colocando la mano en su hombro- se que te preocupa Katara pero necesita aclarar sus pensamientos.

-Me preocupa –dijo bajando la mirada.

-Lo se –le dio la vuelta- me a la cocina. Mis otras dos niñas te habrán preparado algo delicioso para comer.

-Gracias tía Wu –este se fue a la cocina con el semblante triste.

-Por favor, que mi predicción no sea errada –dijo mirando el cielo y tomándose las manos.

Toph llego al bosque rápidamente, Sokka se encontraba dormido y con un gran charco de su propia saliva. Esta molesta levanto a sokka de un golpe y lo coloco en Appa. Este se despertó de un golpe.

-Tohp ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde esta Katara y Aang? –dijo medio dormido.

-Toph esta con la Tía Wu –contesto mientras agarraba las riendas de appa.

-¿Tía Wu esta aquí? –dijo sorprendido- ¿y Katara?

-Katara fue secuestrada y esta con el príncipe de la nación de fuego.

-¿Con Zuko?

-Yip Yip –después de decir esas palabras Appa alzó vuelo- Espero que se encuentre bien.

Appa se fue al norte, donde mas adelante, en un risco, una carreta dejaba a dos jóvenes inconscientes en una cueva húmeda y obscura. Amarrados y amordazados, los dos jóvenes quedaron abandonados allí, mientras los guardias de la nación tierra que eran seguidores de Azula se reían y mofaban de la situación de ellos.

-¿Ahora como se encuentra principito? –dijo uno de ellos viendo al inconsciente.- Siga protegiendo a su novia.

Acto seguido, entre burlas y risas los hombres cerraron la cueva, dejándolos encerrados y con tan solo leña para encender fuego. Con el ruido que hicieron al cerrar la cueva, Zuko se despertó aturdido y con dolor de cabeza.

-¿Dónde estoy? –dijo tratando de separar las mano pero las encontró atadas, utilizo el fuego para quemar la cuerda y luego hizo una flamita para ver en la oscuridad.

Se encontraba en una cueva, miro a su alrededor pero no vio nada, solo oscuridad. Al volverse al suelo encontró a Katara, también amordazada. Mas adelante vio la leña y sin pensarlo dos veces prendió el fuego. Se volvió y le quito las cuerdas, coloco su bolso por debajo de la cabeza de la chica y la coloco en posición de reposo para que descansara mejor. Ella se movió un poco y le tomo la mano. Este retrocedió un poco al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se coloraban y su corazón comenzaba a latir fuertemente. Luego Katara lo soltó.

-tal ves… todo seria diferente si no te hubiese conocido de ese modo –dijo mientras se colocaba en posición india y la contemplaba. Una sonrisa ilumino su rostro.


	7. 7 labios muy cercanos

Hola de nuevo… quisiera darle las gracias y acerca de los errores… Créanme, si no hubiesen errores no seria historia mía. Y a decir verdad me da mucha pero mucha flojera leer de nuevo, que me surgen otras ideas y Dios!!!! Quiero plasmarlas pero no puedo ya que no tendría sentido y… Bueno, cada loco con su tema.

Así que, aquí les dejo el siguiente cap… Dejen reviews!!! Jejeje

Capítulo 7: Labios muy cercanos

Katara corría por una senda. Los hombres de la nación del fuego la estaban persiguiendo. Trató de usar agua control, más el agua no reaccionaba, había perdido sus poderes. La chica tropieza y cae al suelo, se vuelve hacia atrás y ve a los guerreros en frente de ella. Luego se hacen a un lado y Azula, con una expresión de malicia y al mismo tiempo de felicidad, la ataca con su fuego azul. Esta siente un calor en su brazo derecho. Grita asustada.

-¡Nooooooooooo!

Abre lo ojos y esta en una cueva, mira a su alrededor y no había mas que una fogata prendida y un bolso lleno de comida y recursos para acampar. Observa su brazo y vio que se había quemado un poco con el fuego de la fogata. Esta saca agua de su cantimplora y se la aplica en la superficie herida. Automáticamente siente unos pasos por detrás y se coloca en forma de guardia. Veía una luz, y a medida que la luz se acercaba ella pudo ver a su controlador. Zuko traía en sus manos una flama para alumbrar el camino. Se sorprendió al ver a Katara despierta.

-ah! Ya despertaste…

Katara lo ataca con el agua control y este lo esquiva rápidamente, logra levantarse mas los ataques siguen siendo continuos. Trata de explicarle pero ella se niega y sigue con sus ataques. Este, como pudo, logra acercarse a Katara y se le lanza encima, caen al suelo Zuko sobre Katara.

-¡Quieres calmarte por favor! –dice el joven príncipe.

-¿A dónde me has traído?

-¡Yo no hice esto!

-¿A no? ¿y por que debería creerte?

-¡Por que no creo que alguien sea tan entupido como para encerrarse junto con una loca en una cueva donde no hay comida ni agua!

-¡Aun así no te creo! –exclama mientras lo ataca con un pequeño chorro de agua. Este cae a un costado de la cueva, ella se levanta y se quita la tierra de la ropa y lo mira fijamente- y nunca más te atrevas a llamarme loca.

-Disculpa, pero yo no fui quien empezó a atacar sin razón alguna –dijo levantándose del suelo.

-¿A no? –dijo colocando las manos en la cintura- dijiste que habías cambiado, y cuando nos atacaste te lo pregunte de nuevo, y recuerdo que me respondiste que así lo habías hecho.

-Si, lo se muy bien –contesto bajando la cabeza- Traicione a mi tío, hice creer una mentira… y lo peor fue que perjudique a alguien la cual estuvo a punto de ayudarme.

Zuko toco su cicatriz y luego miro a Katara. Sus ojos emanaban tristeza y decepción. Katara logro percibir ese sentimiento y bajo la guardia, el no quería hacerle daño. Se sentó en el suelo y coloco sus manos en el rostro, volvió a verlo y le pidió que se sentara frente a ella, este obedeció temeroso.

-Si no quieres hacer daño ¿Por qué sigues persiguiendo a Aang? –pregunto Katara mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo.

-Es muy difícil para mi admitirlo –contesto bajando la cabeza- Pero vine a disculparme contigo.

-¿¡Qué!? –exclamo. Luego recordó las palabras de tía Wu. Recordó el fuego y el agua unidos… ¿será que Zuko es ese maestro que estará con Karata? Reacciono de inmediato.- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-Se que es difícil de creer –la volvió a ver- pero no creo que se pueda vivir tanto con el remordimiento de conciencia.

-No puedo creerte –dijo con voz firme, Zuko volvió a verla decepcionado-. Ya han sido varias veces que nos has traicionado y ahora... es muy difícil creerte Zuko.

-Entiendo –se levanto del suelo con la cabeza baja y con el semblante triste.

-Espero que pueda entender… que por ahora no… -contesto levantándose también.

-Si, entiendo perfectamente. En mi bolso hay comida, si quieres come un poco. Yo seguiré buscando una salida.

-Gracias –miro el bolso y lo tomo- eres muy amable.

Zuko Asintió y volvió a utilizar el fuego como linterna, acto seguido se adentro en la cueva para buscar una salida. Katara se sentó alrededor de la fogata y comenzó a sacar los alimentos. No podía comer todo a pesar del hambre que tenía, pero logro tomar una porción de pan. Acto seguido, comió pausadamente para llenarse mas rápido. Se quedo viendo el fuego y entre las flamas veía el rostro de Aang y luego el de Zuko, sobre todo la cicatriz… Reacciono en el acto. Soltó el pan y se llevo una mano al pecho.

-Tranquila Katara –se dijo a si misma- todo esta bien, no viste el rostro de… -miro hacia atrás y se quedo pensando en el rostro del príncipe- ¿acaso te tengo que perdonar?

Sokka y Toph ya se habían alejado mucho de la aldea. Appa y momo seguían olfateando, pero nada.

-¿Donde pueden estar? –dijo Toph llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-Si ese loco se atreve a tocar a mi hermana juro que…

-Cállate Sokka –dijo Toph dándole una palmada en la cabeza.

De pronto momo olfateo algo y comenzó a llamar la atención. Sokka lo mira y no le hace caso, mas toph, sintió el movimiento del pequeño animal y se le acerco.

-¿Acaso olfateaste algo?

-No escuches a ese animal –dijo Sokka mirando hacia otro lado.

-Hazme el favor y mira al mandril! –exclamo agarrando a Sokka por la ropa y colocándolo en frente de momo- Ahora dime que dice.

-Esta señalando su cara, la mejilla izquierda –contesta viendo a momo hacer estos gestos.- Esta haciendo algo.

-Que hace?

-Sube los brazos y pega patadas.

-Un momento. ¿Dices que se toca la cara y hace figuras con los brazos? ¿Será fuego? –momo asintió.

-Es Zuko!!! –exclamaron los dos mirándose de frente.

-Y debe estar con Katara –dice Toph mirando hacia el frente entusiasmada.

-Appa… yip yip –dice Sokka. Appa se fue a la dirección la cual momo decía.

En la cueva, Katara estaba practicando el agua control, hacia figuras y atacaba la pared de roca que obstruía la salida. Zuko llego por detrás cabizbajo.

-No hay salida –dijo mirando a la chica- estamos atrapados.

-Esta pared es muy fuerte – contesto Katara mirando la misma-. Van a tardar unos días antes de que podamos derribarla.

-Únicamente un maestro tierra puede derribar este muro… estaremos aquí por mucho tiempo.

-¡Oye! –exclamó colocándole el dedo en el pecho- no me voy a quedar aquí mucho tiempo ¿entendiste?

-lo que tu digas –se dio media vuelta- por lo menos me divertiré viéndote.

-jaja –rió sarcásticamente dándose media vuelta- ya veras.

Katara comenzó a atacar el muro, mas este no sufría ningún cambio. Zuko la observaba y estaba admirado por su persistencia mas divertido por su testarudez. Pasado un tiempo, Katara quedo exhausta y tomo un poco de agua. Zuko reía detrás.

-No tiene caso, no gastes tu energía en esto.

-Cállate!!!

Con este grito Katara lanzo un potente chorro de agua hacia el techo, aflojando una roca. Zuko se levantan inmediatamente, mas Katara no se movía. Zuko le gritaba que se moviera pero ella nada hacia, estaba pasmada. LA roca se termino de aflojar y comenzó a caer. Zuko se abalanzó sobre Katara y la roca cayo tras ellos. Miraron la roca pero no se habían percatado de que estaban muy de cerca, uno encima del otro. Los dos se observaron fijamente, sus mejillas de sonrojaron y sus corazones comenzaron a palpitar rápidamente. Sus labios estaban a milímetros.

-¿Te… encuentras bien? –pregunto Zuko temeroso y nervioso.

-Si… gracias –contesto la chica de igual manera.

Ninguno rompía el momento, sus cuerpos pegados, sus corazones a mil por hora y un sentimiento que estaba a punto de florecer. Pero antes de que lograran hacer algo, un estruendo movió toda la cueva y la pared se derrumbo.

-¿Katara? ¿Estas allí? –dijo la vos de un muchacho. Los dos chicos, que seguían en la misma posición miraron hacia la luz.

-Si esta allí, puedo sentirla… -cayo, Logro ver a Katara y al joven encima de ella a través de la tierra, con aquellos corazones y sentimientos que poseía cada uno.

-No veo nada con este humo –se disipo y vio a su hermana- Ah! Kata… Kata… KATARAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

El grito de sokka no fue normal. Su hermana se encontraba debajo del cuerpo de un chico, y no era cualquier chico, el príncipe Zuko de la nación del fuego, enemigo del avatar.

-Suelta a mi hermana... –amenazó acercándose a ellos. Estos se levantaron.

-Cálmate Sokka –dijo Katara acercándose a su hermano.

-Si claro. Defiende al hombre que siempre intenta matarnos.

-El me salvo –agregó forzando al mirada de su hermano para verla- Antes de que llegaran una roca de aflojo y me salvo.

-Igualmente, no confió en el-

Zuko bajo la cabeza. Todos lo miraban. En eso, Toph decidió cambiar el tema para aligerar la tensión.

-Es extraño –todos miraron a verla- Por que no estas tras Aang.

-Por que ha venido a pedirme disculpas –dijo Katara volviendo a ver a su hermano.

-Será mejor que nos vallamos –dijo Sokka montándose en appa.

-Si quieres podemos llevarte –dijo Toph a Zuko con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estas loca?! ¿Por qué deberíamos hacerlo? –replico molesto.

-Por que salvo a vida de tu hermana –dijo firmemente- además de que yo lo digo.

-Pero con una condición –dijo Sokka mirando Zuko con cara malévola.

Los chicos estaban preparándose para irse, mientras Katara amarraba las manos de Zuko.

-No entiendo por que tienes que atarme –dijo mirando de reojo a Katara.

-Por que mi hermano es un testarudo –contesto entre risas.

-Ya vamonos –exclamo toph ya montada en appa.

-Ya vamos para allá.

Todos se montaron sobre appa y se encaminaron hacia la aldea. Zuko estaba junto a Katara mas Sokka lo empujo colocándose en el medio. Zuko sostenía su mirada malhumorada como siempre. Katara hacia unas risas pequeñas.

En el castillo de ba sing se, Azula estaba en el trono junto con Mai. Estas estaban aburridas. De pronto un Dei lee apareció y le susurro a Katara una información.

-Esta bien, gracias –el hombre asintió y desapareció.

-Que sucede Azula –pregunto Mai mirándola de perfil.

-Al parecer Mi hermano logro salir de la cueva junto con la chica –contesto en tono de burla.

-Hago que llamen a la chica –pregunto volviendo a ver la puerta.

-Hazme los honores Mai.

-Ábranle la puerta –ordeno a unos guardias.

De pronto, las puertas se abrieron y la luz de las velas iluminaba una figura no muy alta. Esta persona se fue acercando y una chic de unos 15 años, vestida con un kimono verde sepia, ojos castaños y cabellos oscuros con trenzas se posos ante azula.

-Espero que nos seas fiel Jin.

-Lo que usted diga, señora Azula –contesto la chica haciendo una reverencia.

Bueno chicos… espero que les haya gustado este cap. Ahora si digo con toda claridad que este fic se va a poner bueno :D XD!!!

Dejen reviews… jejeje


	8. 8 Un sentimiento q se va y otro q llega

Capitulo 8: Un sentimiento que se va y otro que llega.

Después de llegar a la aldea, específicamente donde appa estaba descansando, los chicos se disponen a irse a casa de tía Wu. Sokka baja de appa y se cruza de brazos mirando a Toph.

-¿Por que no podemos encarcelarlo?

-Deja ya de quejarte Sokka –contesto toph girando su cabeza hacia donde estaba Zuko-. Ya el pobre tiene demasiadas cosas encima como para que estemos nosotros tras el.

Zuko ya había bajado de appa al igual que Katara, esta se disponía a quitarle los amarres.

-¿Y que crees que le diremos a Aang? –exclamo Sokka.

-Pues no se, le diremos que tuvimos algo que hacer –contesto la bandida ciega.

-OH si, algo nos tomo 2 horas y no es de su incumbencia –dijo sarcásticamente- Aang puede ser un niño, pero no es tonto.

-Sokka ya se nos ocurrirá algo para decirle a Aang –interrumpió Katara terminando de quitarle los amarres a Zuko.

-¿Decirme que? –dijo una vos de entre las ramas.

Cuando todos miraron hacia aquella dirección, vieron a Aang saliendo de entre los arbustos. A todos, incluso appa y momo, se les pararon los pelos de punta.

-Aang ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo Sokka nervioso.

-Esa es la misma pregunta que les voy a hacer –contesto, luego volvió a ver a Zuko- ¿Qué hacen con este traidor?

-Katara fue secuestrada junto con Zuko y acabamos de salvarlos –dijo Toph con la cabeza baja.

-¿Y por que me lo escondiste Toph? –dijo con un poco de resentimiento en su vos.

-Porque acababas de tener una fuerte batalla donde saliste muy herido –dijo Katara acercándose a Aang- y seguramente no quería que te preocuparas más.

Katara abrazo a Aang y este le respondió el abrazo pero ya no sentía esas cosquillas que sentía siempre, algo había pasado y los dos estaban sorprendidos. Se miraron los ojos y se sonrieron mutuamente, volvieron a ver a los muchachos. Zuko se preparaba para irse.

-Antes de que te vallas –le dijo a zuko, este se volvió a verlo- Respóndeme ¿Por qué no has intentado capturarme?

-Porque ya no me interesa –contesto agriamente.

-Entonces ¿Por qué viniste? –pregunto el avatar consternado. Zuko miro a Katara y bajo la cabeza.

-Por que había algo que no me dejaba en paz –contesto mirándola a esos destellantes ojos azules- y ya lo hice.

-Espero que puedas encontrar tranquilidad Príncipe Zuko –dijo Katara acercándose un poco.

-Ya no soy príncipe, solo… díganme Zuko –este se dio vuelta y se marcho.

Los muchachos se miraron y decidieron dormir esa noche en casa de tía Wu. Al llegar, ella los recibió amablemente, Sokka se asombro con la nueva apariencia de Ming y después de comer una deliciosa cena, todos se fueron a sus camas. Toph y Katara se quedaron en el cuarto de Meng, quien tenía un cuarto solo para ella. Sokka y Aang estaban en el cuarto de junto. Luego de meterse en sus camas Sokka se volvió a ver a Aang que se encontraba muy pensativo.

-Aang ¿te encuentras bien? –pregunto Sokka estirando los brazos.

-Si, es que estoy un poco confundido.

-¿a que te refieres? –pregunto levantándose de la cama. Aang siguió su gesto.

-Cuando Katara me abrazo no sentí nada.

-no te entiendo –contesto este sorprendido.

-Anteriormente me ponía nervioso, comenzaba a sudar y mi corazón latía rápidamente –hizo una pausa- pero ahora no.

-Aang –este miro a Sokka- ¿no crees que…?, bueno, ¿podría ser que ya no estuvieras enamorado de Katara?

Aang se levanta de la cama, como si un choque le hubiera pasado por le corazón. Se va a ventana y mira la luna, llena e iluminadora como siempre. Trata de pensar en Katara, cuando lo abrazaba, cuando le daba esos besos en la mejilla, esa acogedora importancia sobre el que lo hacia sonrojarse pero… nada. Cierra los ojos para concentrarse mas pero ya Katara había dejado su corazón y ahora estaba en su mente… Ahora ya Katara era su amiga. Aang se vuelve a Sokka.

-¿Que piensas Aang? –pregunta sokka con una cara picara.

-Creo que… ya no estoy enamorado de Katara.

Katara despierta de un sueño muy abrumador, se levanta de la cama y se va a la ventana. Se ve el cuerpo y ahora se siente mas ligera pero al mismo tiempo un poco triste. Mira la luna y las estrellas, lagrimas comienzan a salir de sus ojos. Eran lágrimas de felicidad pero al mismo tiempo de tristeza. Toph se percata y se acerca a Katara.

-Por que ahora estas así? –pegunta restregándose los ojos.

-Tuve un mal sueño –respondió quitándose las lagrimas.

-Haber cuenta, pero no hagas mucho ruido, podrías levantar a Meng –se vuelven a ver a la pequeña dormida.

-Estaba en un campo de flores. Estábamos todos, Luego Aang pide hablar conmigo a solas y yo creo que me emoci… -hizo una pausa al mismo tiempo que se tapaba las manos.

-Sabía que sentías algo por Aang –dice con una risita. Katara baja la mirada tristemente- Bueno, continua.

-Yo me puse nerviosa mas el me abraza y yo le correspondo el abrazos pero… ya no sentía su nerviosismo de siempre y yo tampoco –toma aire y continua- Luego me dice "Katara, ya no estas en mi corazón como antes… Pero ahora estas en el corazón de otro, y el también en esta en tu corazón.

-Creo que se a quien se refiere –dije masajeándose la barbilla.

-En eso Aang se transforma en zuko y me toma por la cintura atrayéndome a su rostro para besarme y antes de besarme yo…

Katara se arrodilla y se pone a llorar, mientras mueve la cabeza negando todo. Toph se arrodilla y le soba la espalda tratando de animarla mas ella sigue con su lamento. Katara no quería creer nada, estaba confundida.

-Tranquila Katara –dijo esta susurrándole el oído- Fue tan solo un sueño.

-Pero no se que pensar –vuelve a mirarla con los ojos rojos- Y tal ves si..

-Katara escúchame, fue tan solo un sueño y si fue una premonición entonces deberías estar alegre de que la hayas tenido.

-Pero…

-Ya es muy tarde –contesto ayudándola a levantarse- es hora de dormir. Mañana será otro día.

Katara se quito las lágrimas y asintió con una sonrisa, luego se fueron a dormir, mas Katara se quedo pensando en alguien, Zuko tratando de darle un beso.

-¿Por que mi corazón se puso tan nervioso cuando trato de besarme? –susurro para sus adentros mientras se quedaba en un profundo sueño.


	9. 9 almuerzo con un extraño

Holaaaa a todos, lamentablemente les tengo una mala noticia. Mi inspiración esta desaparecida… No se que escribir, tengo varias ideas mas no se como enlazarlas con lo que tengo actualmente…

Bueno aquí el siguiente capitulo, haber como sale…

Capitulo 9: Almuerzo con un extraño.

A la mañana siguiente, Katara y Toph desayunaban en la mesa de la sala. Meng, Kana y Fhao (las otras dos bailarinas) Estaban a su lado sirviendo el desayuno a Sokka y a Aang que aun no entraban en la habitación. Katara tenía la mirada perdida, no comía, solo la movía dándole vueltas y vueltas pensando en el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior. Meng se percata de su estado y dejas las cosas a un lado.

-Katara –esta vuelve a mirarla- ¿te encuentras bien? Ni siquiera has tocado la comida.

-Eh? No, no me pasa nada. Estoy bien gracias.

-Pero –interrumpe Kana- Tus ojos muestran tristeza.

-Kana! –exclamaron Meng y Fhao.

-Lo siento –contesto encogiéndose de hombros.

-Esta bien, no tiene importancia –contesto forzando una sonrisa mientras volvía a darle vueltas a la comida.

En eso, entran Sokka y Aang. Katara se sorprende y trata de desviar la mirada para no verlo. Aang da los buenos días al mismo tiempo que se sienta, mientras que Sokka comenzaba a comer ¬¬ (NT.: raro de sokka ¿no?) Katara, Meng y Fhao lo miraban con asquerosidad.

-Sokka, eres un asqueroso –dijo su hermana asqueada.

-¡Claro que no! Se ve tan lindo cuando come –contesto Kana toda derretida.

-Es oficial –dice Fhao amargamente.- Hemos perdido a Kana.

-Buenos días Katara –interrumpe Aang mirando a Katara.

-Bueno días Aang –contesta bajando la mirada.

-¿Te ocurre algo? –pregunta apoyándose en la mesa.

-_"solo fue un sueño, todo esta bien" –_pensó. Luego levanta la mirada y sonríe- No, todo está bien.

Aang sonríe y comienza a desayunar, Toph seguía con su misma porción al igual que Meng y Fhao. Pero por otro lado, Sokka ya llevaba su segundo plato, y Kana le servia con una sonrisa en sus labios. Mientras los chicos disfrutaban de la comida, Tía Wu irrumpe en la estancia.

-¡¡¡Buenos días!!! –exclama alegremente la adivina.

-Buenos días tía Wu –contestaron todos al unísono.

-tenemos buenas noticias –continuó sentándose al lado de Sokka. Tía Wu lo observa y coloca una cara de asco. Se vuelve a los demás –Esta mañana tuve una gran predicción para todos nosotros.

-Que maravillosa noticia Tía Wu –exclamó Katara tomándose las manos.

-Haber díganos –dijo la bandida ciega cruzando los brazos.

-Bueno –continuo sonriente- Para mis niñas habrán muchas ganancias hoy –las tres chicas se emocionaron-. Para la señorita Toph, obtendrá la victoria contra unos bandidos que trataran de quitarle dinero –Toph hizo una risita modesta-. Para Sokka, tendrá el afecto de una chica muy hermosa –Kana estaba agarrada de su brazo toda chibi.- Creo que ya perdimos a Kana… ejem. Para el avatar, tendremos grandes avances de tierra control –este sonrió- y para Katara… lograra entender a su corazón de una vez.

Katara se sorprendió por las palabras de tía Wu. Esta sonreía y asentía con la cabeza. Meng Fhao y Toph reían para sus adentros. Katara las observaba molesta. Luego se levanta y se va a la habitación malgeniada mientras balbuceaba palabras que nadie entendió.

-¿Por que Katara esta así? –pregunto Sokka frotándose la panza, mientras que la tonta Kana le recogía sus chiqueros con una sonrisa en la boca.

-Está pasando por una etapa de confusión respecto a sus sentimientos –contesta tía Wu mirando el pasillo que iba hacia las habitaciones.

-A que se refiere con eso –pregunta el avatar un poco preocupado.

-Esta pasando por lo mismo que tu pasaste ayer querido avatar –responde volviendo a verlo- Ahora su corazón esta empezando a amar a otro, y no lo quiere aceptar.

Aang sonríe y ve una taza de te que le acababan de servir las chicas, se queda viendo su reflejo en el te pensando en lo que había sentido la noche anterior… Su corazón ya no pertenecía a Katara, había dejado de amarla y ahora solo era una amiga, pero algo lo intrigaba, Katara estaba empezando a tener a otro en su corazón pero ¿a quien? Transcurren 2 horas y los chicos se preparaban para irse. Todas las cosas estaban montadas en appa, Toph se despedía de su amada tierra, Sokka lijaba su bumerang, Katara y Aang se despedían de tía Wu y de las chicas. De pronto unos bandidos aparecieron en el valle donde se encontraban, armados con lanzas y con puñales.

-Si no quieren morir denme su dinero –dijo uno de ellos con tono amenazador.

-Deja de decir tonterías –exclamo Toph lanzándolos a una gran distancia con la tierra control.- Tontos.

-Bueno otra predicción cumplida –dijo tía Wu alegremente.

-Muchas gracias tía Wu –continuo Aang inclinándose un poco.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho Aang –exclamo Meng al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba.

-Yo también te extrañare – respondió separando a la pequeña.

-Hasta luego, muchas gracias por todo –Dijo Katara con una gran sonrisa.

En el momento de retirarse, Sokka, Aang y Toph se encontraban ya encima de appa pero antes de que Katara se acercara al bisonte, tía Wu la toma por el brazo y se acerca a su oído.

-Tranquila que mis predicciones aciertan –le susurro cariñosamente- solo hay que tener paciencia.

Tía Wu suelta a Katara mientras ella sonríe y se monta en appa. Dos palabras dichas por el Avatar y el gran bisonte volador prenden vuelo hacia el cielo, sin saber a donde ir o a donde llegar… No había ideado a un lugar donde poder descansar y almorzar, de hecho, no sabían donde encontrar un lugar donde la nación del fuego no estuviera tras ellos. Solo les quedaba una alternativa, ir a un bosque lejano o pantano. Si se preguntan por el rey tierra, él se quedo en el poblado en una casa humilde donde aceptaron a su oso ¬¬. Tras horas y horas de viajar les dio el medio día y las panzas de los chicos comenzaron a sonar.

-grrr –Sokka se sonrojó.

-Vaya sokka –dijo Toph en señal de burla- como se nota que no te pues aguantar.

-¿Y como sabes que fui yo? –contesto enojado.

-Por que te tengo al… grrr –fue interrumpida por su estomago.

-¿Decías? –susurro al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a reír a carcajadas.

-Ya dejen de pelear chicos –interrumpió Aang volviendo a verlos- Tenemos que encontrar un lugar donde comer.

-Ali hay un lugar perfecto –exclamo Katara apuntando un valle. Al bajar encontraron que la superficie no estaba muy nivelada.

-Yo me encargo de eso –exclamo toph bajando de appa.

-No, déjame a mi hacerlo –dijo el avatar cortándole el paso a Toph. Respiro hondo y luego de dos movimientos la tierra se hizo plana y apta para sentarse.

-¿Vaya! Tía Wu ha acertado 3 de 4 –dijo Sokka modestamente y cruzando los brazos.

-¡¡A Comer!! –exclamaron todos en coro al mismo tiempo que los corta el ruido de un río.

-creo que voy a buscar agua en el río –dice Katara levantándose y dirigiéndose al bosque en dirección al ruido.

Por otro lado, Zuko ya estaba cansado de tanto caminar. Desde que se alejo del avatar y de los demás, se adentro en un bosque de donde no sabía como salir, parecía un laberinto, así que decidió descansar un poco y comer algo. Acerco su bolso para sacar algunos alimentos, pero antes de abrirlo vio un cabello. Lo tomo y lo acerco a su rostro: el cabello era largo y de color castaño y obviamente no pertenecía a él. Luego miro el horizonte y recordó que Katara había posado su cabeza en su bolso cuando dormía. Vuelve a ver el Cabello y sonríe, minutos después sacude su cabeza y la hebra de cabello.

-¿Que me esta pasando? –Dice mirando el cabello que ahora estaba en el suelo.- ¿Porque estoy recordando a la amiga del avatar? ¿Por qué no la puedo sacar de mi cabeza?

Se tira al suelo y comienza a golpear el suelo, al mismo tiempo que se culpa. Acto seguido, escucha un riachuelo y se levanta del suelo. Decide ir a lavarse la cara y las manos, siguió la senda y no muy lejos encontró el río con rocas alrededor. Se acerco al agua y observo su reflejo, luego se toco la cicatriz y recordó a Katara en la cueva de cristales. Rápidamente se hecha en agua en la cara y se quita un poco el exceso al mismo tiempo que sus ojos divisan a una chica igual a Katara.

-Ahora estoy teniendo alucinaciones –susurro para sus adentros.

-¿Que haces aquí? –dijo la voz de una chica.

-eh? Se seca el agua de la cara y ve a Katara del otro lado del riachuelo- No era un espejismo.

-Parece que siempre te encuentro en todos lados –contesta inclinándose al río- ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Dime –el muchacho se levanta y pone una posición erguida.

-¿A donde piensas ir?

-No lo se, Ya no puedo estar en el reino tierra, la nación del fuego esta prohibida, Es imposible llegar a los templos de los nómadas del aire y no creo que la tribu del agua me reciba.

-Eso no es así –exclama al mismo tiempo que se levanta- Soy de la tribu del agua y se que ellos te pueden recibir agradablemente.

-No sabes lo que dices –da la espalda.

-No me des la espalda –salta el río y se coloca enfrente de él- Se grosero con los que quieras pero conmigo no.

-Con permiso pero debo comer –dice pasándole por al lado. Caminando unos cuatro pasos se sienta en un árbol y observa a Katara de reojo. Katara se acerca a él y se sienta a su lado. Saca su comida y empieza a comer.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?

-Te voy a demostrar que los de la tribu de agua no son lo que piensas –comienza a comer.

-¿Sabes que en cualquier momento te puedo atacar?

-Después de haberme pedido disculpas, lo dudo mucho.

Molesto saca su comida, luego se acuesta y comienza a comer un pedazo de pan. El silencio abundaba entre ellos, Zuko comía con los ojos cerrados y Katara miraba a otra dirección. Una brisa comenzó a soplar en la estancia, el cabello de Katara jugaba con el viento y Zuko no pudo evitar verla. A los ojos de Zuko, Katara parecía una Diosa, con su piel morena, ojos azules y largo cabello castaño. Quedo impresionado con su belleza, no podía mover su mirada, trato de hacerlo más era inútil. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápido y sus mejillas se coloraron un poco. Katara se percato de su mirada hacia ella y se volvió a verlo; zuko logra desviar la mirada a su comida mas su rostro seguía sonrojado.

-¿Te sientes bien? –pregunto la maestra agua consternada.

-Estoy bien, solo… no lograba desviar mi mirada de algo –contesto desviando la mirada de sus ojos.

-Creo… que ya debería irme –contesto levantándose. Zuko se levanto con ella.

-Si, hasta pronto.

-Hasta pronto –contesto ella con una sonrisa. Se dirigió al río para volverlo a saltarlo.

-Oye! –Exclamó, esta volvió a verlo- Fue… agradable la comida.

-Yo también pienso así. ¿Piensas pasar la noche aquí?

-Supongo que si –contesta un poco extrañado.

-Entonces vendré a visitarte en la noche –contesto sonriente.

Zuko acierte con la cabeza. Katara se dirige al riachuelo y lo salta, se despide con la mano y se aleja mientras Zuko sonríe para sus adentros. Ya llegando a donde se encontraban sus amigos, estos estaban terminando de comer y comenzaban a empacar las cosas. Sokka esperaba a su hermana con los brazos cruzados, molesto y golpeteando el suelo con el pie.

-Donde se supone que estabas Katara –susurro con la vos molesta.

-eee –balbuceo- Buscando agua.

-Te tardaste demasiado.

-Sokka ya no soy una niña –contesto dándole la espalda.

-No me des la espalda jovencita –grito apuntándola con el dedo.

-si, si –luego se acerco a Toph- ¿que están haciendo?

-Estamos empacando –contesto Aang montando las cosas encima de appa.

-Eh… ¿Por qué no nos quedamos aquí esta noche? Aang también podría practicar un poco la tierra control.

-Bueno… -Dijo el avatar.

-Y también podríamos planear que hacer -contesto declinando un poco. Quería quedarse y no era solo por que le agradaba el lugar.

-Yo voto por que nos quedemos –exclamo Toph sentándose en la tierra.

-Entonces nos quedaremos -Dijo Aang sacando todas las cosas que estaba en appa con el aire control.

-¿Qué? –Interrumpió Sokka acercándose a los demás- ¿acaso mi opinión no cuenta?

-ya deja de quejarte sokka –dijo Aang comenzando a practicar con la tierra control.

Katara respira hondo y observa la dirección en donde estaba el río y donde Zuko descansaba, luego miro el cielo con ahínco esperando que anocheciera.

-Yo se por que quiere quedarte –le susurro Toph a Katara.

-¿A que te refieres? –contesto Katara nerviosa.

-oye, no puedo ver con mis ojos pero si puedo ver con la tierra y a cierta distancia –hizo silencio- Tranquila no le diré a nadie y con gusto te cubriré si tienes que salir.

-Gracias Toph –contesto abrazándola.

-Oye –dijo asqueada por el abrazo- No se me dan estas cosas. Suéltame

-Lo siento –responde soltándola.

Bueno digan como me salio, dejen reviews. Recuerden que lo hice sin mucha inspiración.


	10. 10 Un beso a la luz de la luna

Gracias por ese apoyo tan lindo, me hacen sentir que si les interesante el fic :p jejejej. Bueno Aquí les dejo el sig. Cap… Les va a gustar.

Capitulo 10: Un beso a la luz de la luna.

El día transcurría lento para Katara, la pobre se encontraba mas impaciente de lo normal y los dos jóvenes (Aang y Sokka) absortos de lo que acontecía dentro de ella, la miraban extrañados. Katara, perdida en sus pensamientos, hacia caso omiso a las miradas extrañas que les prestaban sus amigos, al mismo tiempo que no quitaba sus ojos del cielo y de las montañas esperando que el cielo colocara aquellos colores como salidos de un lienzo. Después de unos minutos mas, los dos chicos comienzan a murmurar entre si.

-Sokka –susurro el avatar- ¿Qué le pasa a Katara?

-No lo se, esta así desde hace un tiempo.

-¿Desde cuando?

-creo que desde que llego del río.

-Esta como impaciente…

-Al menos podría bajar más la voz –exclamo Toph a cierta distancia de ellos. Ellos guardaron silencio. Toph se acerca a Katara y al mismo tiempo de darle una palmada dice:- Al menos podrías disimular un poco.

-¿Qué? –contesta confundida.

-Tu hermano y Aang estaban murmurando de ti.

-¿¡Que ellos que!? –exclamo volviendo a verlos.

-Y no los culpo –contesto deteniéndole el paso- No saben nada y lo mas normal era que se preguntaran entre si. La próxima vez no seas tan obvia Katara.

-Está bien –contesta al mismo tiempo que sonrie viendo al cielo.

-Haber cuenta –Katara volvió a verla sorprendida- ¿Quién es el chico?

-pues yo… -balbuceo.

-Es ese príncipe de la nación de fuego ¿no?

-¡Que ¿que?! – exclamo nerviosa mirando a su amiga.

-¿Por qué te pones nerviosa?

-eee por nada –bacilo- ¿Qué te hace pensar que es el?

-mmm –coloco la mano derecha en el suelo para sentir las vibraciones de la tierra. Luego se levanto- Sip, es el principe Zuko.

-No lo digas muy alto Toph –dijo mirando de reojo a sus amigos.- Ellos no se pueden enterar.

-Recuerda lo que dije –movió la cabeza en forma de negación- Te dije que con gusto te cubriría si tienes que salir.

-Gracias Toph –le sonrió aunque obviamente esta no pudo verla.

-Será mejor que te arregles y le lleves algo si van a cenar en la noche.

-De acuerdo.

Toph se cruza de brazos al mismo tiempo que Katara camina hacia appa. De uno de los bolsos que se encontraban en el gran bisonte, saca un espejo no muy grande, más o menos de 10 x 20 cm. Con cuidado lo coloca en una roca y comienza a desatarse la trenza y con un cepillo que a su izquierda se encontraba, se cepillo el cabello una y otra vez. Antes de volver a hacerse la trenza, se mira en el espejo y toma la mitad de su cabello y se lo amarra quedando una media cola. En la parte inferior de la roca observa una flor de colores verdes y lilas, una flor verdaderamente hermosa. Con cuidado la toma y la coloca en su moño del cabello, tratando de no maltratar la misma para poder ser apreciada. Continuó con un labial de color coral, mas brillo que mismo labial, aplicándolo en los labios con el dedo anular ya que el brillo reposaba en una ostra. Para finalizar, toma un poco de rimel y lo coloca suavemente en sus pestañas al mismo tiempo que Sokka y Aang la miran sorprendido.

-¿De donde habrá sacado Katara ese maquillaje? –pregunta Sokka con la boca abierta.

-La pregunta es ¿Por qué se esta arreglando tanto? –corrigió el joven avatar.

Al terminar se da un repaso a su vestido y a su rostro, luego sonríe para ella misma ya l volverse hacia su espalda encuentra a Sokka y a Aang en frente. El avatar tenia una expresión de desconcierto y el guerrero de la tribu agua una expresión picara.

-Katara ¿Por qué te arreglas tanto? –dijo el avatar.

-ehhh –balbuceo- quería cambiar un poco.

-¿Y con ese maquillaje? –pregunto su hermano en tono burlón.

-Sokka –sonrió maliciosamente- Cállate.

-¡Oye! Déjame los sarcasmos a mi –exclamo molesto.

-¿Katara que te pasa? –Aang seguía desconcertado. Katara lo mira y se entristece bajando el rostro, lo vuelve a subir y sonríe tranquilamente- ¿Estas bien Katara?

-Si Aang, estoy bien –se mira las ropas y el cabello- Solo quería cambiar un poco mi apariencia, eso es todo.

-Esta bien –sonríe- Te ves linda.

-Gracias –toma sus manos.

Ya había llegado la noche y la fogata de los chicos estaba lista, Sokka fue a traer la comida que estaba en appa. Aang decidió ir a buscar unas frutas que estaban a la dirección contraria del rió y Toph y Katara esperaron un poco para hacer una cuartada. Los chicos se alejaron y ese fue el momento en que Katara se levanto.

-Ya es hora Katara –dijo toph levantándose también.

-¿Pero que le diremos a Aang y a Sokka? –dijo preocupada mirando hacia la dirección donde se había ido Sokka y donde se había ido Aang.

-No te preocupes –dijo sobrada- solo déjalo en mis manos.

-De acuerdo –se marcho, pero antes de alejarse más se volvió- Gracias Toph.

-Ya vete –Katara se marcho. Toph se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a dar gemidos de dolor. Al poco tiempo llegaron Aang y Sokka.

-Toph ¿te encuentras bien? –pregunto Aang observando que la chica gemía al mismo tiempo que se masajeaba el tobillo.

-¿Qué te ocurrió? –pregunto Sokka mirando hacia los lados tratando de buscar a Katara con mirada sospechosa.

-Estaba caminando con Katara cuando algo salto de un árbol y me tropecé –exclamo al mismo tiempo que se masajeaba el tobillo y gemía.

-¿Te… tropezaste? –dijo pies ligero atónito.

-Esto jamás me pasa –exclamo fingiendo estar molesta- Me cuesta mucho admitirlo ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Y Katara? –pregunto Sokka volviendo a verla.

-No tenia suficiente agua, a si que fue al rió a buscar un poco mas y a buscar una hierba medicinal que vio cuando fue al río por primera vez –bacilo un poco- Dijo que se iba a tardar un poco, No se queden allí y ayúdenme!!!

-Si –contestaron en coro.

-"me debes una Katara" –pensó mirando hacia la dirección donde se encontraba el rió.

Al otro lado del rió se encontraba el joven príncipe disfrutando de la brisa de la noche que se asomaba con sus ojos cerrado. En medio de su meditación, repasaba todo lo que había surdido en Ba sing se. Cuando vivió con su tío en esas pequeñas casas humildes, cuando trabajo en la posada de té, cuando tuvo la cita con Jin…

-Jin –dejo los ojos entreabiertos por un momento.

-¿Quién es Jin? –dijo un a voz a su derecha.

Zuko se levanta para ver a la persona que le había hablado y para su sorpresa, se encontraba Katara con su cabello arreglado y lizo, con una flor que le adornaba hermosamente, levemente maquillada (NT: ya que se maquilla feísimo) y con una sonrisa que alumbraba su rostro.

-Hola Zuko –saludó.

-Tu… -se levanto- ¿viniste?

-Te dije que te iba a demostrar que los de la tribu el agua no son lo que piensas –se sonrojo- y estoy dispuesta a demostrártelo.

-Eres una persona muy determinada –contesto al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se coloraban un poco.

-De hecho si lo soy –rió un poco. Luego saco de un pequeño bolso un pequeño mantel y unas frutas exóticas- Tengo un poco de hambre, cena conmigo.

-ja –exhaló un poco cansado- Esta bien.

Los dos chicos comenzaron a cenar sin decir una palabra, Zuko miraba el suelo y a veces, de reojo, observaba a Katara un poco nervioso. Katara por su parte observaba su comida tratando de pensar en que podía conversar… al instante se le ocurrió algo.

-Oye Zuko –dijo terminando de tragar un bocado- No me respondiste quien era Jin.

-Tan solo fue… una chica que conocí en Ba sing se –respondió sin verla.

-¿Por que no me miras? –se acerco un poco- Cada ves que hablo contigo jamás me miras.

-No me gusta mirar a las personas cuando les hablo.

-No te voy a hacer nada –sonrió- puedes mirarme.

-Bueno… -Zuko miro a Katara quien con el brillo de la luna se veía hermosa. Se sonrojo un poco.

-¿Ves? No pasa nada.

-Si –comió un poco.

A medida que transcurría la cena, Zuko y Katara fueron hablando un poco y fueron conociéndose mejor, sin embargo, Zuko no dejaba esa cara de serio que poseía constantemente y a Katara le preocupaba que el no sonriera. Hasta que se atrevió a preguntarle.

-Zuko… desde que comenzamos a conversar no has sonreído –hizo una pequeña pausa- de hecho, desde que te conocí nunca sonríes, bueno quien sonríe cuando va a combatir con una peros…

-Te lo diré –interrumpió, Katara guardo silencio.- Cuando tenía 12 años mi madre nos dejo a mi y a Azula. Desde que ella se fue, mi vida se convirtió en un infierno y el peor día fue cuando mi padre me marco con esta cicatriz y me exilio de la nación del fuego.

-Yo… jamás pensé que…

-De allí viene mi odio y mi sufrimiento. Mi única opción era capturar al avatar recuperar mi honor, pero… ni el haber ayudado a Azula a conquistar Ba sin se le hizo creer en mi –hizo una pausa tratando de sostener una lagrima que estuvo a punto de brotar- y ahora estoy arrepentido de haber ayudado a azula.

-Es molesto cuando las personas te dicen "se lo que sientes" –tomo la mano del príncipe que estaba en el suelo, Este ve a la joven y se sonroja- pero… se lo que sientes.

-No lo creo –la aparto- Y además no creo que deberías estar conmigo estando comprometida –observo de reojo su collar.

-¿Comnprometi…? -observo su collar, volvió a verlo y sonrió, este la miro también.- No estoy comprometida, este fue el collar de mi madre, es lo único que tengo de ella.

-Por eso lo ansiabas tanto cuando te capture junto con esos piratas –contesto un poco asombrado- Lo lamento mucho.

-Ya pasó –dijo volviendo a ver la luna al mismo tiempo que una brisa pasaba por el lugar- Creo que ya es hora de irme.

-Ya es tarde –acentuó.

-Fue una muy agradable cena –dijo guardando las cosas. Zuko la ayudo pero en un instante se tocaron las manos y se volvieron a ver, los dos se sonrojaron- Disculpa.

-No te preocupes.

Katara se fue a levantar pero se tropezó con su vestido y Zuko la trato de tomar mas sin embargo cayeron frente a frente y accidentalmente sus labios quedaron juntos creando un suave y sutil beso. El viento comienza a soplar y a jugar con el cabello de Katara, la luna brillaba en su máximo esplendor al mismo tiempo que las flores "bella de media" noche comienzan a abrir sus pétalos creando una atmósfera cómoda y esplendida. Ninguno de los dos hacia algo para quitar el momento, sus corazones latían a mil por hora y sus mejillas estaban mas rojas que un tomate maduro… Ellos sentían algo mutuamente y ese beso era la prueba de ello. Hasta que la caída de una pequeña nuez hizo que los dos jóvenes reaccionaran de aquel espacio. Katara se separa sonrojada y observa a Zuko que estaba en frente también sonrojado cabe agregar. (NT: ellos siguen encima uno de del otro :D)

-Yo… -susurra la maestra agua- Lo lamento mucho…

Se levanta precipitadamente, Zuko le sigue el paso. La chica no tenia palabras y su acompañante tampoco, todavía estaban impresionados por lo que acababa de suceder entre ellos, y recordó las palabras de tía Wu _"y para Katara… lograra entender a su corazón de una vez"_

-Lo lamento mucho –dice nerviosa. Zuko guardaba silencio mas seguía sonrojado- Mejo me voy, nos vemos Princ… digo Zuko.

Katara se aleja rápidamente y al llegar al borde del lago lo vuelve a ver, este seguía viéndola y parecía inmutado, ella levanta la mano y se despide, salta el río y desaparece. Zuko reacciona luego de que ella no esta tocando su pecho y sus labios, sonríe con una expresión tranquila y placida. Luego reacciona de su trance.

-No… no puede estar pasando –susurra- acaso…

La maestra agua seguía impresionada y para tranquilizarse reposa en un árbol grande y frondoso. Luego observa una flor "bella de media noche", la toma cuidadosamente y comienza a pensar en lo sucedido un poco asombrada…

-No puede ser… acabe de besar a… -seguía sonrojada- ¿será que a esto se refería a tía Wu? Acaso…

Dos jóvenes observaron la luna en ese momento, un maestro fuego de 16 años que fue exiliado por su padre y una maestra agua de 14 años amiga del avatar. Ellos fueron juntados por el destinado y por la noche que demandaba ese encuentro que fue sucedido gracias a un beso y luego por unas palabras que dijeron al mismo tiempo pero que en distintos lugares.

-Acaso… –dijo el príncipe anonadado- ¿estoy enamorado?

-Acaso… -dijo la maestra agua con la flor en sus manos- ¿estoy enamorada?

El viento resoplo por todo el lugar, y las flores fueron poco a poco cerrándose guardando un secreto, un secreto compuesto por un beso y un sentimiento que acaba de ser pedido y demandado por la luna y la noche. Mas obstáculos quieren presentarse, un soldado Dai lee presencio el momento y le fue con la noticia a Azula… Quien se encontraba fuera de los muros de Ba sing se siguiendo los pasos de Zuko junto con May y Jin.

-¿Con que Zuzu esta enamorado? –dijo con una malvada sonrosa en sus labios- querida Jin.

-Si mi señora –contesto la chica firmemente.

-Ha llegado tu turno –volvió a ver el mapa del mundo- Zuko no puede unirse a esa chica… yo no lo permitiré.

Jin y unos soldados salieron de la estancia donde se encontraba Azula. Esta miraba con malicia una foto de Zuko, acto seguido, comenzó a quemarla con carcajadas que salían de su diafragma.

-Te ataco lo más vulnerable Zuzu… Elige: Katara o Jin, jajajajaja.

Haber, espero que les guste. Dejen reviews. Este cap fue uno de los más arduos y pase horas y horas escuchando una música en especial que me inspiro a último momento. Con mucho cariño y mucho amor se los dejo. 12: 27 a.m. del 11/07/2007.


End file.
